Hiccup's Return
by JasmineD799
Summary: Sequel to Hiccup's Escape  It's been a year since Hiccup left Berk, but now he's gotten a letter from Astrid saying they needed his help. Will he refuse or will he go back to face his father? Read and find out!


It had been almost a year since Hiccup and Toothless escaped from Berk. The two friends traveled to different towns and villages. During those times Hiccup came across a book on how to speak dragonese. He took the book and studied it. And soon he was able to speak like a dragon.

Hiccup and Toothless lived in a small, but very nice cave near in the woods near a small town. It was big enough for the both of them and had a small pond. Toothless had been teaching Hiccup how to hunt. It was a cool morning. Not too cold, it was nice. Hiccup was turning 15 today.

"Hiccup" a voice said. "Hiccup!"

The boy groaned in his sleep. "Hiccup!" the voice said even louder.

Hiccup jolted awake and gasped. "Toothless! Come on do you really have to yell?"

"If it's the only way to get you up then yes" Toothless replied.

Hiccup groaned, "well I'm tired, just let me sleep a little more."

"Toothless growled. "I don't think so mister!" and he snagged his teeth on the back of the boys shirt, "ahh!" Hiccup yelped. "Toothless! Let me go!" Toothless snorted, and he dragged Hiccup off his small bed which Toothless made for him. He dragged Hiccup outside the cave and dropped him on the ground.

Hiccup growled in annoyance. "That's it!" he said and ran after the dragon. "Get back here!"

Toothless laughed as he ran away from Hiccup. "Haha! Slowpoke!" he said. Hiccup giggled and tried to run even faster. Finally Hiccup threw himself over Toothless's neck.

"Ha!" he said. "Got ya!"

"That's what you think!" Toothless said.

"Huh?" Hiccup replied, and before he knew it he felt Toothless wrap his tail around his waist and lift him in the air. "Hey!" he yelped, "you cheater!" Toothless rolled his eyes and swung him back and forth and Hiccup fell into the pond. "Ahh!" Hiccup cried.

Hiccup popped out of the water spitting water out of his mouth as well. "Aw man!" Hiccup groaned, "not again!"

Toothless laughed "Haha! The birthday boy is wet!" suddenly he found himself wet as well. "Huh?" he said looking at the boy.

"Ha!" Hiccup laughed. "Now I'm not the only one wet!"

"That's it hatchling!" Toothless growled. "You're dead!"

Hiccup laughed as Toothless jumped into the pond splashing him with his big black tail. Hiccup jumped onto his back and dived into the water. The two friends laughed happily, they played like that till Hiccup got tired and decided to dry off.

Toothless made himself a warm spot in the grass under the sun to get warm. After Hiccup dried himself with a towel he sat down next to the dragon. Toothless purred and nuzzled him happily. Hiccup wrapped his arms around the dragons neck and hugged him tightly.

Toothless's stomach grumbled. Hiccup laughed, "breakfast time huh buddy?" he said. Toothless grinned and nodded. "Fish sound good to you this morning?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless nodded his head, "yeah what about you?" he asked.

Hiccup nodded and stood up, "I'll head to town and bring back some Cod, and Salmon."

"Ok," Toothless said. "Be careful."

Hiccup grinned at him he grabbed his small bag with money and his small dagger in it, and headed down the path to go to the towns. He walked passed the tall trees and past the rose bushes and made it to the entrance.

As always the town was full of busy people. Children playing happily, the shops were filled, and the fields were growing with fruits and vegetables. Hiccup headed to the fish shop.

"Good morning John" he greeted.

"Morning Hiccup" the John replied, "the usual?"

"Yep" Hiccup said, "better through in extra Cod, my friend's kinda really hungry today."

"You mean the dragon?" the man replied.

"Shhh!" Hiccup snapped.

John was the fish keeper in the town. Hiccup came to get fish everyday till John eventually found out about Toothless. John was also a friend and promised to keep Toothless a secret after Hiccup explained everything.

"I'm sorry" John replied.

"Not so loud" Hiccup said. "I can't let anyone else find out about Toothless!"

"I know I know calm down kid" John said. "Here this extra Cod is on the house."

"No you don't have to do that" Hiccup said.

"It's ok just go ahead and take it" John replied.

Hiccup smiled "thanks a lot" he said. "And he gave him 2 pennies.

"How is your friend anyway?" John asked him.

"He's doing great" Hiccup replied. "He still doesn't like me going off alone, but he knows I'll be ok."

John smiled, "oh by the way, I got ya something" then he pulled out a small necklace with a stone in the shape of a dragon head." Hiccup gasped in amazment. "I-It's beautiful!" he said.

"I made it myself, it represents dragon rider" John replied. "Happy 15th Birthday Hiccup."

Hiccup smiled, "thank you so much John."

The man smiled and patted Hiccup on the shoulder. Hiccup grinned and turned to head back to the cave.

Hiccup arrived back to his friend "hey Toooooothless" he called. "Breakfast time."

Toothless happily trotted over to his human as Hiccup dumped over the basket. Toothless began gobbling up his fish and Hiccup started a fire. Toothless noticed the thing around Hiccups neck.

"What is that?" he asked.

"What?" Hiccup said, "oh this" he pointed to his neck. "It's a necklace. See the stone it represents dragon rider. John from the fish shop gave it to me for my birthday."

Toothless smiled. "Wow that's really awesome!" he replied.

"It sure is" Hiccup replied staring down at his necklace.

Toothless smiled while Hiccup started roasting his fish Toothless went inside the cave. "Where you going?" Hiccup asked putting down his fish to follow the dragon.

"Don't get up" Toothless said. "Just stay right there."

"Why?" Hiccup asked.

"Trust me" Toothless replied.

Sighing softly Hiccup sat down to wait for his fish to cook. Then Toothless came outside with his saddle and tail-fin.

"You wanna go flying?" Hiccup said.

"Well to get to the place where I wanna show you we have to fly" Toothless replied, Hiccup just grinned and laughed happily.

After Hiccup and Toothless finished eating their breakfast, Hiccup stapped Toothless's saddle and tail-fin on. As soon as he finished he jumped onto the saddle and secured his harness to the saddle then made sure his foot was safely secured in the stir-up and Toothless launched into the air.

Hiccup laughed happily as the wind whipped through his hair. The sun warming his face, the magic of flying made him feel like a bird flying free. He laughed as Toothless did all sorts of flips and summersalts and big circles in the air. Toothless grinned as he heard Hiccup laugh, he purred softly. Hiccup smiled and leaned down to hug him.

"So where are we going?" Hiccup asked.

"You'll see" Toothless replied.

Hiccup sighed in annoyance. Several minutes later they arrived at a beautiful cove. It had a beautiful waterfall with a big lake. Hiccup gasped in amazment, "wow! This place is so cool buddy!"

Toothless grinned. "Thought I could show you this place. I figured it would be a special place to spend your special day."

Hiccup grinned and leaned down to hug his best friend, "thanks Toothless. This is awesome!"

Toothless purred and flew down to land. Hiccup jumped off Toothless's back and ran towards the lake. He grinned happily, suddenly he felt something grab him by the scruff of his shirt and throw him into the lake.

"Ahh!" Hiccup yelped. He came up out of the water, he glared at Toothless playfully. "Take this!" he said splashing the dragons face.

Toothless snorted shaking the water off. "Alright you!" he growled and jumped in making a really big splash. Hiccup laughed happily and jumped onto the dragons back he dived under water and swam. Toothless looked around himself wondering where Hiccup had gone.

Hiccup burst out of the water behind him. "BOO!" He yelled.

Toothless jumped and growled in annoyance at Hiccup. The two laughed and laughed happily. They stayed there almost the whole day.

Later that evening Hiccup snuggled close to the dragon happily. Hiccup smiled up at his friend, "thanks Toothless" he said.

Toothless grinned and nuzzled him, "you're welcome Hiccup" he replied. Hiccup yawned, it was getting late and Hiccup was getting tired. Toothless smiled deciding that it was time for them to head home, he gently wrapped his tail around Hiccup and set him on his back.

Hiccup secured his harness to the saddle and secured his foot in the stir-up. Then Toothless launched up to the sky and started for the cave. Hiccup layed his head down on Toothless's head and soon fell asleep.

As they arrived back at the cave Toothless gently got the sleeping boy off his back, he gently scooped him up in his teeth and carried him to his bed. He layed him down, also fixing his bed a little then he layed down beside the boy and nuzzled him. "Goodnight Toothless" Hiccup muttered.

Toothless purred and layed his head down happily. And soon he himself fell fast asleep.

(Hiccup's Dream)

Hiccup was in a dark place. It was too dark. "Toothless?" he said, "Toothless!" the dragon was no where to be found. He couldn't see a thing. Suddenly there was a loud roar, Hiccup gasped in fear as he saw the biggest dragon in the history of big dragons. It roared angrily at Hiccup the boy gasped in fear and turned to run away.

He ran and ran as fast as he could. "Toothless!" he called. "Toothless! Where are you?" still he could not find the night fury. Suddenly he was trapped with no where to go. The giant dragon appeared roaring ferociously at him.

"Ahhhh!" Hiccup screamed.

Suddenly, Hiccup bolted upright in cold sweat breathing hard. He turned to see bright green eyes filled with concern and worry.

"T-Toothless?" he said.

"Are you ok Hiccup?" Toothless asked him.

"I-I'm fine" Hiccup replied. I-I just had a-a bad dream."

"You wanna tell me?" Toothless asked.

Hiccup looked up at him, "w-well I-I uh it was about this huge dragon it was chasing me and I was trapped and trying to look for you but I couldn't find you. It-it was really terrifying."

Toothless nuzzled him, "well it's all over now it's ok" he said softly.

Hiccup trembled in fear, he hugged Toothless around his neck and sighed softly.

"T-Toothless w-will you uh will you hold me?" Hiccup asked feeling weird for asking him that, but at the same time it wasn't weird because when he was younger, he would ask his mother to do the same thing when he was scared. Toothless was kind of like a father to him now.

Toothless purred gently and took the boy into his arms and cradled him between his arms and legs next to his chest. He wrapped his wings around him protectively and nuzzled him.

Hiccup smiled happily, he snuggled close to the dragon for warmth and whispered, "thanks buddy."

Toothless purred gently and hummed a little dragon lulluby. Hiccup smiled and let sounds of Toothless humming ease him and get him to sleep.

Toothless later fell asleep himself.

The next morning, Hiccup was cold. He opened his eyes to see that Toothless was not there.

"Toothless? Where are you?" He called.

He sat up and walked outside the cave the air was crisp and cool, he looked around wondering where he could have gone. Then he heard a voice.

"Hiccup" it said. The boy looked up and saw John from the shop.

"Oh hey there John" Hiccup greeted, "have you seen Toothless?"

"No I haven't" John replied, "but I got this letter this morning. It's for you."

Hiccup gave him a suprised look. He took the scroll and opened it, his eyes widened as he read it.

(The letter)

_Dear Hiccup,_

_I hope wherever you are that this letter reaches you and that you are doing well. Things have gotten worse since you left, Stoick is going to leave soon to find the nest. And it's too dangerous out there! He's vowed to not come back till it's found._

_He's completly lost his mind. Gobber tried to talk some sense into him, but he won't listen. We need your help. He's going to get everyone hurt if we don't do something. The choice is yours, please write back soon._

_Signed, Astrid Hofferson_

Hiccup closed the scroll and stood there in shock. He heard a voice calling him. "Hey Hiccup" it said.

Hiccup turned to see Toothless, "I didn't want to wake you so I just let you sleep. I brought back breakfast." Toothless dropped a deer at his feet.

Hiccup looked at Toothless and said, "it's time to go back."

Meanwhile at Berk

"How do you know where he is?" Snotlout asked.

"I don't know" Astrid replied. "I just hope the letter got to him.

"Do you think he'll come back?" Fishlegs asked.

"I wouldn't count on it" Ruffnut said.

"It's his choice" Astrid replied.

"But of course if he doesn't come back then we're all doomed" Tuffnut said.

"All we can do is hope guys" Astrid said.

Then Gobber apporached them. "Any luck?" Astrid asked him.

"Nope" Gobber replied. "He's dead serious about this."

"Is he crazy?" Snotlout groaned. "He's gonna get us all killed!"

"There's nothing we can do" Gobber replied. "I can't talk him out of it."

"All we can do is hope that Hiccup decides to come back" Astrid said.

Meanwhile with Hiccup and Toothless.

"G-Go back?" Toothless said. "Back to Berk?"

Hiccup nodded.

"No" Toothless said.

"What?" Hiccup cried.

"I won't let you put yourself in danger! You'll get yourself killed!" Toothless said.

"But Toothless!" Hiccup said. "We have to! They need our help! Astrid sent me this letter. Stoick is gonna set out to find the nest he's vowed to not come back till it's found. He's gonna get everybody killed if we don't do something."

"That huge dragon is dangerous Hiccup" Toothless said. "She's the one who controls us. She's the queen. And beside's what can the two of us do?"

"We won't be alone" Hiccup replied. "We'll have Astrid and Snotlout, and the twins Fishlegs and Gobber. I just need to come up with a plan."

"I don't know Hiccup" Toothless said.

"Just trust me" Hiccup replied.

Toothless sighed and looked at the boy. He nodded, "alright then Hiccup" he said. "What do you have in mind?"

Hiccup grinned at his friend happily.

Meanwhile Back at Berk

Astrid sat out on top of her house staring up at the sky. It had been two days since she sent Hiccup a letter. Stoick was going to follow through with his plan tomorrow, no one could talk him out of it. She sighed softly, she hoped that Hiccup would return. He promised her.

Suddenly she heard a voice. "Astrid!" she turned to see Snotlout running towards her with a scroll in hand. Quickly she jumped down and walked up to him.

"What's up Snotlout?" she asked.

Snotlout grinned. "check it out!" he said happily.

Astrid took the scroll from him and read it aloud.

_"Dear Astrid,_

_I'm fine, Toothless and I are doing very well, and I hope you're doing fine too. I recieved you're letter. Toothless and I are returning back to the island. I'm going to do my best to come up with a plan to help the village. _

_I'm not sure what to do yet but it'll be fine I promise. Meet me tonight at the cove with the rest of the guys. Can't wait to see you! _

_Signed, Hiccup_

Astrid gasped happily. "He's coming back!" she cried.

Snotlout cheered happily, "oh yeah!" he cried.

"Come on we gotta get everyone else and head to the cove" Astrid said.

Later that night Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Fishlegs all waited at the cove for Hiccup to appear. They stood there staring up into the sky. "Where is he?" Fishlegs said.

"He'll be here" Astrid replied.

They waited and waited and suddenly, they saw heard a loud screeching sound and something black in the sky. "There he is!" Snotlout cried happily.

Everyone cheered happily as Hiccup landed. He jumped off Toothless's back and grinned happily as everyone ran towards him.

"Hiccup!" they all cried.

Snotloutt ruffled his hair while Fishlegs hugged him so tight he lifted him up off the ground, Ruffnut and Tuffnut all gave him a high five.

"It's great to see you all!" Hiccup said happily. He turned to see Astrid. He smiled at her.

Astrid smiled back, she ran up to him and hugged him so tightly, she pulled back to look into his eyes and kissed him. The rest of the teens watched happily, Astrid pulled away and smiled.

"Told you I'd be back someday" Hiccup said.

"It's great to see you again" Astrid said. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too!" Hiccup replied.

"Uh guys" Fishlegs said, "I hate to ruien the reunion, but we should probably focus on the problem at stake here!"

"Just give me a second I'm thinking" Hiccup said.

Meanwhile "Stoick, the ships are almost ready."

"Good" Stoick replied. "Once we find the nest those beasts will leave this island and find another hole. And we'll be free."

"Sir this could be dangerous!"

"I am the chief! We do what I say!" Stoick roared.

Meanwhile Hiccup and his friends arrived at the kill arena.

"What are you gonna do? Kill yourself?" Snotlout said.

Astrid punched him angrily.

"Guys focas!" Hiccup snapped. "We have to hurry. If we could just-"

Suddenly there was a loud voice. "FREEZE!"

Hiccup gasped and turned around and saw guards standing there. One of the guards grabbed Hiccup and dragged him away from Astrid. Hiccup struggled angrily "Let go of me! Let me go!" he yelled. He gasped in fear as he saw the rest of his friends being held by other guards and Toothless in chains.

"No!" he cried. "Let them go!"

Hiccup tried to pull away but the harder he pulled the harder the guard held is arms. Hiccup groaned in pain and dropped to the floor.

Suddenly someone approached him. Hiccup gasped and looked up and saw Stoick.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming back here!" Stoick said in a cold voice.

Hiccup just glared at him. He struggled fiercely.

"Put the night fury with the others!" Stoick ordered. "Let me have the boy."

So the guards led Toothless to the cave with the other dragons and Stoick grabbed Hiccup by the arm and dragged him away. "No!" Astrid cried watching him drag Hiccup away.

"You are in big trouble young lady!" Astrids mother said angrily.

Meanwhile Stoick dragged Hiccup all the way back to the meade hall and threw him inside. "Why have you come back?" he demanded.

"I had too come back" Hiccup replied angrily. "You are going to get everyone killed!"

"I am the chief! You are nothing but a boy!" Stoick roared. "I know you know about the dragons nest! Tell me about it!"

"I'll not tell you anything!" Hiccup snapped. "You'll all die!"

"Tell me! Or the dragon dies! And I will make you watch!" Stoick threatened.

Hiccup gasped in fear. He glared at Stoick, he could not let Toothless die. He had no other choice but to tell him.

"How did you find it?" Stoick asked him.

"I didn't! Toothless did only a dragon could find the nest." Hiccup replied.

Suddenly Stoick had a terrible idea. Hiccup gasped, as he realized what Stoick was planning.

"No! Y-You can't do this! You don't know what you're up against!" He cried.

Stoick walked passed him. "You won't win this one!" Hiccup cried. But Stoick continued to walk away.

"Dad! No! For once in you're life would you please just listen to me!" Hiccup cried.

Stoick pushed him to the ground. "You are not my son! You are not a viking!" he said in a cold voice.

Hiccup stared at him as he walked away. He was going to get the village killed. He fell to the ground sobbing.

Later Hiccup stood on the docks. He stared down as they loaded Toothless onto the boat. Tears streamed down his face. He sighed softly.

Astrid approached him, "Hiccup, I heard about what happened. What are we gonna do about Toothless?"

"I don't know" Hiccup replied.

"What do you mean you don't know? You said you would come up with a plan!" Astrid said.

"I can't Astrid! I just don't know what to think anymore!" Hiccup said he sighed softly "Why couldn't I have killed that dragon? It would have been better for everyone."

"Yeah the rest of us would have done it" Astrid replied. "So why didn't you?"

Hiccup didn't say anything. "Why didn't you? Astrid asked him.

"I don't know" Hiccup replied. I-I couldn't"

"That's not an answer" Astrid said.

"Why is this so important to you?" Hiccup said.

"Because I wanna remember what you say" Astrid replied.

"Oh for the love of-I was a coward I was weak! I wouldn't kill a dragon!" Hiccup snapped.

"You said wouldn't that time" Astrid replied.

"Oh whatever! I wouldn't! 300 years and I'm the first viking who wouldn't kill a dragon!" Hiccup said.

Astrid stared at him Hiccup looked away from her. "First to ride one though" she said to him, "so?"

Hiccup turned to look at her. "I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frieghtened as I was. I looked at him and I saw myself" he replied.

"I bet he's really frieghtened now, what are you gonna do about it?" Astrid asked him.

"Eh probably something stupid" Hiccup said.

"Good, but you've already done that" Astrid said.

An idea suddenly hit Hiccup's mind. "Then something crazy" he replied and turned to run down the docks.

"That's more like it" Astrid said running after him.

Meanwhile Stoick led the ships to helhiems gate and waited for Toothless to lead them to the nest. "Stay alert!" he warned the others.

"Stoick you're sure the night fury can lead us to the nest?" Gobber asked.

"I am sure" Stoick replied.

Meanwhile Hiccup stood at the gates that held the dragons. "If you're planning on getting eaten i'd deffidentally go with the gronkle" Fishlegs said.

Hiccup turned to see his friends standind behind him.

"You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly weapon" Tuffnut said, "its' me."

"I love this plan!" Snotlout said.

Ruffnut smacked him out of the way, "your crazy!" she gave Hiccup a dreamy look. "I like that."

Astrid pulled her out of the way by her hat, "so what is the plan?" she asked.

Hiccup looked at his friends and smiled. "I appreciate your help guys but don't you think I've gotten you in enough trouble?"

"Dude we're your friends we don't care about that" Snotlout said.

"Yeah we're in this together" said Fishlegs.

Hiccup grinned and told them the plan.

Meanwhile Toothless turned his head in the direction where the nest was. "You'll all die" Toothless growled. "We have to get out of here before she comes!" but no one listened to him, because no one could understand.

"We're here" said Stoick, he jumped out of the boat to set up the plan.

Meanwhile Hiccup gently led the monstrous nightmare out of the cage keeping his hand close to his snout as he approached his friends he gently reached for Snotlouts hand he jerked away.

"Wait! What're you-" Snotlout said.

"Shh relax!" Hiccup said gently, "It's ok it's ok" he took Snotlout's hand and gently placed it on the dragons snout. Snotlout smiled as he touched the dragon he laughed quite excited that he was touching a dragon.

Hiccup smiled and walked away for a moment. Snotlout, not really wanting to be left alone with his hand on a dragon asked him, "where're you going?"

Hiccup grabbed a rope, "you're going to need something to help you hold on" he said.

The rest of the teens gave him a suprised look and turned to see the rest of the dragons standing there, Hiccup quickly gave them a flying lesson.

Meanwhile Stoick was telling the people of his plan. "Once we crack this mountain open, all hell is going to break loose" he said.

"And my undies good thing I brought extras" Gobber said.

"No matter how this ends, it ends today" said Stoick and held up his hand to give the signal. They released the catapults and giant rocks went flying in the air and hit the mountain, and made a small hole. It was dark. They lit a fireball and sent it flying inside the cave. Millions of dragons sat there quietly. Stoick let out a furious yell and attacked. The dragons came flying out of the cave and away from the nest. Everyone was suprised that the dragons were flying away. Suddenly there was a rumbling sound and a loud roar. A giant dragon came crashing out of the cave.

"Everyone get away!" Stoick yelled.

All the vikings quickly tried to get back to the ships but the giant dragon lit them on fire. Everyone panicked and ran to hide.

Stoick couldn't believe it. Hiccup was right. He was always right and he didn't take the time to listen. "Lead the men to the far side of the island" he ordered. "Gobber go with the men" he said to his old friend.

"I'd rather stay in case you're thinking of doing something stupid" Gobber replied.

"I can give everyone some time if I distract that thing" Stoick said.

Gobber smiled at him. "Then I can double that time" he said.

Stoick smiled at his friend and ran to distract the monster. "Fight me!" he yelled and threw a stick up at the dragon. Suddenly there was a loud boom and Hiccup came flying, leading the rest of the teens.

"We're on dragons!" Tuffnut cried.

Stoick was shocked he had never seen something like this before, "every bit of boar headed subbern viking you ever were" said Gobber.

Hiccup who was riding the deadly nadder with Astrid behind her said "Fishlegs break it down."

"Ok, heavily armored skull made for bashing and crushing steer clear of both. Small eyes large nostrile relies on hearing and smell" Fishlegs said.

"Ok Lout, Legs, hang in its blind spot keep it confused. Ruff, Tuff find out if it has a shot limit, make it mad." Hiccup said.

"That's what I do" Ruffnut said.

"What're you talking about? Everyone knows I'm more iritating see?" Tuffnut said as he made a funny face.

"Just do what I said I will be back as soon as I can" Hiccup said.

"Don't worry we got it covered!" Snotlout called.

The rest of the teens quickly tried to distract the monster while Hiccup and Astrid went to find Toothless.

Hiccup and Astrid made it to the burning ships. "Be careful Hiccup" Astrid warned him. Hiccup nodded and jumped off the dragon landing on the burning ship next to Toothless. "Go help the guys" he said.

Astrid nodded and flew off. "Ok hold on hold on" Hiccup said to Toothless. "I'm so sorry buddy" Hiccup said. "It's ok Hiccup it's alright" Toothless said gently. Hiccup tried to get Toothless out of the strong chains.

Stoick who watched Hiccup struggle to free the dragon was shocked. Hiccup risked his life to help the dragon. He really did care about it. Suddenly the giant monster dragon stepped on the burning ship which caused Hiccup to go under the water. Stoick gasped, he realized that he had been wrong and need to go help Hiccup. He needed to go help his son.

Hiccup swam down to the bottom of the ocean and tugged on the chains. "Hiccup! You can't breathe! Swim up now! Toothless tried to say but Hiccup ignored him, suddnely Hiccup was about to black out when something grabbed him. "Hiccup!" Toothless yelled.

Stoick came out of the water and set Hiccup on a rock. Hiccup coughed and sat up just in time to see Stoick dive back under the water. "Dad?" he said.

Stoick dove back under and looked at the dragon Toothless looked up in shock and stared at the old chief. Stoick grabbed ahold of the strong chains and broke them apart. Toothless gave him one last look before gabbing him by the shoulders and jumping out of the water.

He dropped him on the rocks and landed. "Come on Hiccup we've got a monster to defeat" Toothless said.

Hiccup grinned, "you got it bud" he said and ran jumped onto the saddle when something stopped him.

"Hiccup" Stoick said.

The boy turned to look at the old chief. "Hiccup, I've been wrong. I put everyone in danger. I'm so very sorry that I treated you wrong. You were right all along but I was to blind to see it. I should have listened. Hiccup, I-I'm sorry for everything" Stoick said to him.

"Yeah me too" Hiccup replied.

"You don't have to go up there" Stoick said.

Hiccup just smiled before replying "we're vikings it's an ocupational hazard."

Stoick took the boys hand. "Hiccup, I'm proud to call you my son after all this is over, you'll stay won't you?"

"That'll have to wait" Hiccup replied. "Right now we've got a dragon to stop."

Hiccup then shot up into the sky. "Come on bud! Let's do this!" he cried.

Astrid noticed Hiccup flying. "Guys he's up!" She said. "Get Snotlout out of there!"

"I'm on it!" said Ruffnut.

"No way I got him!" Tuffnut argued.

Snotlout saw his friends coming and jumped landing on the dragon. "Can't believe I did that!" he said in suprise. Astrid was right behind them when suddenly she felt herself being pulled. She gasped in fear as she realized the dragon was pulling her in.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried out as he saw Astrid being pulled in by the dragon.

"I'm on it!" Toothless said and shot a blue fireball at the dragon causing it to stop pulling. Astrid fell off the dragon.

Hiccup quickly steered Toothless and he grabbed Astrid by the leg. "You got her?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless looked under to see if he caught her.

Astrid looked up at him and smiled. Toothless smiled back with his gummy smile. Astrid giggled, then Toothless flipped Astrid around the other way and dropped her on her feet. She watched Hiccup and Toothless fly towards the monster.

"Go" she whispered.

"Ok Toothless we can do this!" Hiccup said.

"I know we can" Toothless replied back.

Hiccup realized the giant dragon had wings. "Hey that thing has wings! Ok let's see if it can use them!"

Hiccup then turned the dragon around and Toothless shot a blue fireball at the dragon causing it to fall over. Hiccup turned around to look, "you think that did it?" he asked.

He got his answer as he saw the giant monster raising its wings and taking off in the air. "Well we know he can fly" Hiccup said.

The two friends led the dragon up into the dark cloudy sky where they couldn't be seen. Toothless shot blue fireballs at the dragon till it got angry it shot fire everywhere in the sky. Hiccup gasped as the fire was coming towards them. "Watch out!" he cried. Suddenly Toothless's tail-fin caught fire. Hiccup gasped, "ok time's up! Let's see if this'll work!"

Then he turned the dragon around. "Come on! That the best you can do?" he taunted the dragon. The angry dragon growled. Then Toothless began to dive down heading straight for the land. Hiccup clicked the stir-up, "Stay with me buddy we're good just a little bit longer" he tried to assure the dragon.

"I'm not so sure we have a little but longer!" Toothless said.

Hiccup waited for the right moment. "Hold Toothless" he commanded. Seconds later he shouted, "NOW!"

Toothless did as Hiccup told him. He turned around and shot a blue fire-ball into the dragons mouth. And then the dragon started burning on the inside. "Get us out of here!" Hiccup demanded.

Toothless quickly did his best to escape the flames of the dragon. Suddenly the tail-fin came off just as Hiccup clicked it one last time. He gasped in fear as he noticed they were heading straight for the dragons big tail.

"No! No!" Hiccup cried.

Suddeny he blacked out, as the were hit by the tail Hiccup was knocked off Toothless's back and fell unconsciencely into the flames.

"No!" Toothless cried. "Hiccup!" And quickly he dove down to catch the young boy. He streched out his arms and grabbed hold of him. Wrapping his wings tightly around his body he pulled him close and waited for the impact of the ground.

Toothless woke hearing sounds. "Hiccup! Hiccup! Son!" a voice called. Toothless looked up and saw the old chief coming towards them. He growled softly as he approached them. Stoick gasped in fear as he started to think Hiccup was gone.

"Oh Hiccup, I did this" Stoick said and dropped to his knees before the dragon. He looked at the night fury. Toothless stared at him with curious eyes.

"I'm so very sorry" Stoick said softly.

Toothless growled angrily at the human. "Why should I accept your apology?"

Stoick sighed knowing the dragon was very angry. "I should never have done this to him. This is all my fault. Please know that I would give anything just to take it all back. I am truly sorry."

Toothless stared at the old chief before opening his wings and revealing the boy in hisw arms. Stoick gasped, "Hiccup!" he cried. He quickly took the boy into his arms and began looking for signss of life. He threw his helmet to the ground and listened to his heart.

A heartbeat. A small weak one but a heartbeat. Stoick was so relieved, "He's alive! You brought him back alive!" he cried.

Everyone cheered happily, when they heard that he was alive. Stoick put a gentle hand on the dragons head. "Thank you for saving him."

Gobber approached them, "well uh most of them."

Stoick gently handed Hiccup back to the dragon. "Take care of him. I must get everyone started on building rafts to get back to the village. Toothless nodded and wrapped his wings around Hiccup protectively. Everyone got to work on rafts. It wasn't long till the rafts were finshed. Everyone quickly set sail and Astrid and the others rode the dragons.

As they got back to berk. The healer took a look at Hiccup's leg. "It'll have to come off" she said. Stoick sighed sadly, he looked down at Hiccup who was whimpering softly and muttering words he couldn't understand. Toothless purred gently and nuzzled the boy.

"I've already gotten to work on his new leg" Gobber said. "I'm sure he'll like it."

Stoick sighed. "Would you like me to amputate the leg?" Gobber asked.

Stoick nodded and the healer took the boy away from Toothless. Astrid who was sitting beside the dragon quickly petted him. Gobber lifted his sword preparing to bring it down on Hiccup's leg. Toothless's eyes widened in fear. He began screeching in terror and thrashing around as Stoick and Astrid tried to hold him down.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Toothless roared angrily. "GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!"

"Shh! Shh! Toothless!" Astrid said gently "Hiccup's leg has to come off it was damaged by the flames and it'll get infected if they don't do this."

Toothless growled angrily and glared at Stoick. "Trust me Toothless they're only trying to help him" Astrid said.

Toothless growled and calmed down. Stoick signaled Gobber to cut the leg off. Hiccup's scream of agony filled the room.

Toothless thrashed around screeching angrily as he heard the scream. Astrid did her best to hold him down. "It's ok Toothless! I don't like it either but it has to be done! It'll stop hurting him soon I promise!"

"They're hurting him! They're hurting him!" Toothless roared.

"Listen here you beast! It's going to hurt him for a while but he'll be alright! Calm down right now!" Stoick yelled at him.

"Please sir, screaming will not calm him down" Astrid said.

Stoick sighed. Hiccup's screaming stopped and Gobber wrapped his leg to keep it from losing too much blood. He took Hiccup's burned limb and threw it out.

Toothless ran to Hiccup's side and nuzzled him gently. "T-Toothless" Hiccup muttered.

"I'm here Hiccup I'm right here" Toothless whispered gently "it's gonna be alright."

2 weeks later Toothless sat by Hiccup's bed the whole time he was unconscience. Astrid had him go outside for a walk once in a while but sometimes Toothless refused to leave his human hatchling.

On the 3rd week Hiccup began to groan softly. Toothless's eyes widened as he heard this. "Hiccup? Can you hear me?"

Hiccup's eyes fluttered open. Toothless smiled happily, "Hiccup! You're alright!" he cried and gently nuzzled the boy's face.

"Hey there Toothless" Hiccup whispered.

"I was so worried about you!" Toothless said, he licked his face.

"I'm happy to see you too bud" Hiccup replied.

Toothless stepped on his stomach which caused Hiccup to groan in pain.

"OW!" he groaned and suddenly he realized he was in a house. Not any house, but his old house.

"I-I'm in my house" he said. "Uh y-your in my house! Does da- Stoick know you're here?"

Toothless jumped around happily. "Yes, he knows" he happily jumped hanging on to the rafts.

"Toothless! Cut it out!" Hiccup said.

But the dragon just looked at him with his bright green eyes.

"Aw come on" Hiccup said and began to get up, but then realized he couldn't feel his left leg. He sighed and looked down at himself.

Toothless jumped down from the rafts. Hiccup set both his feet on the ground. His left leg was gone, in its place was a metal prosthetic. Hiccup gasped in shock, he looked up at Toothless.

"I'm sorry Hiccup, I didn't want this to happen" Toothless said.

Hiccup didn't answer he just took a deep breath and stood up using the edge of his bed. "Hiccup, be careful" Toothless warned him.

Hiccup took one step with his right foot, he stumbled a bit but he didn't fall. Then he took a breath and took a step with his left foot. Pain shot through his entire body the minute he set his left foot down. He groaned in pain and stumbled he closed his eyes and waited for the impact of the ground but he didn't feel it. He opened his eyes and realized he was on top of something black. Toothless's nose.

"Hey, let me help you" Toothless said gently, he slowly lifted the boy to his feet.

Hiccup leaned against the dragon for support. "Let's go home" he said.

"You are home" Toothless replied.

"No I'm not, I don't belong here anymore" Hiccup said.

"Sure you do. You're dad excepted you back" Toothless said.

"No he didn't, I'm not his son" Hiccup replied.

"Yes you are, you always have been and always will be no matter what anyone says" Toothless said.

"But why would they want me back? I lied to them, and tricked them. How could they forgive me so easily?" Hiccup said.

"Maybe because after you slayed the green death they realized they had been wrong about you. Maybe they finally realized how special, kind, and brave you really are" Toothless said.

"I doubt that" Hiccup said.

"Hiccup will you please stop doubting everything! You deserve this! If it wasn't for you, they probably wouldn't be here right now. You saved the entire village Hiccup, they're greatful to you and they owe it to you" Tootthless said to him.

Hiccup let out a small sob, suddenly his left leg gave out, he stumbled and fell to the ground, but Toothless was quick to catch him.

Hiccup looked into his bright green eyes. "T-Toothless?" he whimpered.

"It's ok, it's ok. I've got you Hiccup" Toothless soothed him, "I won't let you fall. Not ever."

Hiccup wrapped his arms around the dragons neck hugging him tightly letting out small sobs, "T-Toothless, I-I'm scared" he whimpered.

"Shh, I'm here Hiccup everything's ok I'm right here" Toothless soothed him.

Hiccup tried to stand but groaned in pain, Toothless gently lifted him to his feet. Hiccup looked at his friend. "Y-You really think they want me back?" he asked.

"I know for a fact they do" Toothless replied, "maybe if you took a look outside you would believe me."

Hiccup looked confused, Toothless gently led him to the door. Hiccup took a deep breath and opened the door, a monstrous nightmare appeared and let a loud roaring noise.

"Whoe!" Hiccup cried out, "what was that?"

"It's ok Hiccup just take a look outside" Toothless replied.

Hiccup opened the door again and there was Snotlout on the monstrous nightmare leading a group of people on dragons. He gasped in disbelif, "Ok I knew it. I'm dead" he said. Then he heard a chuckling sound and Stoick was right beside him with his arm around his shoulder.

"No but you gave it your best shot. So, what do you think?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup looked around. Dragons everywhere, people riding dragons and people feeding dragons, even a stables was made for the dragons to stay in.

"No way" Hiccup breathed, "y-you did this?" he looked up at Stoick.

He nodded, "we did all this for you. After a little convincing of course. But everyone owes you their lives Hiccup. You deserve it for what you've done" Stoick said to him.

"I-I don't know what to say" Hiccup said.

"Just say yes" Stoick said.

"W-What?" Hiccup said confused.

"I know it's hard to believe this after what's happened in the past but, I was wrong about you, I should never have judged you. I'm sorry I wasn't a good father, but I'm willing to start all over if you stay" said Stoick.

"I-I-I don't know" Hiccup replied.

"Son, it would be wonderful if you stayed. I want to make up for the mistakes I've made in the past please son, please stay" Stoick said.

Hiccup looked up at the old chief, he really was willing to start all over. And he was truly sorry for the mistakes he made, Hiccup gave this a little bit of thought. Afte thinking it over, Hiccup smiled up at Stoick.

"Ok dad I'll stay" he replied.

Stoick was close to tears, he bent down and hugged his son. Hiccup a little shocked at first, but hugged him back. He buried his face into his fathers fur cape, he let out a small sob. It was the first time in years that he hugged his father.

Stoick pulled away and smiled at his son, then they heard voices shouting happily. "Hey look! Hiccup's awake!"

Hiccup gasped in disbelief, the people ran up to him and welcomed him back. "I can't believe it" Hiccup said.

"Believe it" Stoick said, "turns out all we needed a little more of this" he said motioning towards all of him.

"you just pointed to all of me" Hiccup said.

Stoick smiled, that's when Gobber approached them, "well you know, most of ya. That bit's my handiwork, with a little bit of Hiccup flair thrown in. You think it'll do?" he asked.

"I might make just a few tweaks" Hiccup joked.

Everyone chuckled. That's when Hiccup felt someone punch him. "OW!" he yelped, and turned to see Astrid.

"That was for scaring me" Astrid said.

"W-What? Is it always gonna be this way? Cuz I don't-" Hiccup was cut off, Astrid had kissed him on the lips.

Hiccup blushed, "I-I could get used to it."

Everyone laughed, Gobber handed him a red tail-fin and a saddle. "Welcome home" he said. Hiccup smiled at the old blacksmith.

That's when Toothless came jumping out of the house, "see what did I tell you?" he said happily.

Hiccup giggled and wrapped his arms around the dragons neck, "thanks Toothless" he said.

Toothless purred and nuzzled him, "hey how about a flight?" he asked, his eyes wide with excitment. Hiccup and Astrid laughed at his cute look.

"He wants to go for a flight" Hiccup said to Astrid.

"Well then lets go" Astrid said grinning at him.

Hiccup grinned back and immediatly saddled Toothless up. Several minutes later when Toothless was ready, Hiccup got on the saddle and clicked his metal foot into place. He grinned happily, "you ready?" he asked Toothless.

Toothless grinned, "you know it!" he said happily.

Hiccup smiled and looked around the village, dragons were everywhere. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. Toothless took off into the air. Hiccup let out a happy yell throwing his arms in the air. He turned to see the rest of his friends right behind him. Hiccup grinned and clicked the stir-up, Toothless shot up higher into the air.

"Wha hoooooooooooooo!" Hiccup yelled happily, and Toothless let out a happy roar cheering with him.

The end...

Well people there it is :) hope you enjoyed it! :D well of course you know the drill R&R plzz!


End file.
